The broad objective of the Resource is to apply advanced methods in Computer Science, particularly in Artificial Intelligence (AI), to biomedical problems. The Resource will promote the development and use of computer for intelligent consultation in medical diagnosis and therapy and for research assistance in processes of scientifc experimentation and theory formation. The organization of knowledge in a domain, both formal and judgmental (obtained from experts), and its representation in computers, is of central importance in the Resource. Knowledge-based systems that rely on models, heuristic rules, and other representations that facilitate the use of knowledge in various reasoning tasks, will be developed and studied. The Resource has three major areas of study: Area 1 - Medical Modeling and Decision Making in several medical domains with emphasis on ophthalmology and rheumatology; Area 2 - Modeling of Belief Systems and Commonsense Reasoning with emphasis on the psychology of action interpretation; and Area 3 -Artificial Intelligence studies, with emphasis on Representations, Representations, Reasoning and System Development problems of relevance to the Resource objectives. The Resource continues to sponsor the national Artificial Intelligence in Medicine (AIM) Workshops, and it is increasing its efforts in AIM dissemination and training activities. The RUTGERS-10 computer was enhanced, and it serves as a shared resource, in coordination with the SUMEX-AIM facility, for the national AIM community. Our research is interdisciplinary and interinstitutional. The studies in Medical Modeling and Decision Making are performed jointly by computer and medical scientists at Rutgers and elsewhere in the country. Work in ophthalmology continues in collaboration with a national Ophthalmological Network (ONET) of investigators in five medical institutions. The AIM computer network supports these collaborations. Methods are developed for transferring design concepts and specific systems that grow in research environments into clinical prototypes that run on small machines.